The Yoga Instructor
by Malec-Obsessed-Fan
Summary: AU/AH. Alec was never planning on coming out of the closest nor was he ever wanting to date a girl. His plans for a very lonely life however is thwarted by his devious sister. And it all started with a very attractive Yoga instructor. Malec SLASH R & R :D
1. Chapter 1

The Yoga Instructor

**Found myself writing this piece after I was inspired by my **_Doing the Yoga_ **chapter in my first fanfic **_Hating Magus_. **This is unbeta'd so I apologize if there's any grammatical errors.**

**WARNINGS: boy x boy, Malec (of course, what else?) and a T rating for now (might consider raising it if people ask for it)**

**Disclaimer: For future references, I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series, it belongs to Cassandra Clare, and I don't think I ever will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"I don't want to." Alec Lightwood said, resisting the urge to stick out his tongue. He crossed his arms, narrowing his blue-eyed gaze to his sister who was looking sly and devious.

Isabelle scowled, reaching up and tugging Alec's hair roughly. "You should get out of the house more, I don't want to see you cooped up here miserable."

"But I'm not miserable." Alec insisted and it was true. He was perfectly happy wasting his life in front of the TV, watching cartoons and making a tower out of chewing gum and toothpicks.

Isabelle looked at him with her hands on her hips, looking every bit like a scolding parent. "Alexander Lightwood, I demand you come with me this instant! You need to get some sunlight and while you're at it, a social life."

Alec didn't know why she bothered. She knew that he hated interacting with people; he found them annoying and rather self-centered – always thinking about themselves and not considering the fact that maybe he didn't actually want to talk with them. At her brother's stubborn posture, Isabelle decided to take a different approach.

"Please Alec; do your baby sister this one favour. You love me, don't you?"

At the slight softening of her brother's eyes, Isabelle immediately knew she had won this fight. She latched onto his arm, pulling him towards the door.

"Come on, you could use the exercise." Alec struggled for a few moments before he promptly gave up. "Anyway," Isabelle continued, "You had no idea how long I been waiting to go, and who better than to go with my gay older brother?"

Alec winced at her nonchalant tone while wondering what ever had possessed him to tell his sister that he was gay.

… Oh, that's right, someone had spiked his water and he had been completely drunk off his rocker. While it was good that he had someone in on his secret, he regretted it every second each day.

"It's just yoga." Alec said with a frown. "What could be so special about that?"

Isabelle gasped, sounding to the world that he had just told her that he was going to be a porn star. "It's not _just_ yoga." She trailed off hesitantly when she saw Alec's cocked eyebrow. "I heard the yoga instructor is incredibly hot." She finally admitted.

Alec rolled his eyes skyward. Of course, why did that never occur to him?

Isabelle looked affronted. "Don't give me that look; don't tell me you're not curious."

Actually, it was true though. He really didn't care, but Alec didn't voice his thoughts out loud. He had seen Isabelle's hand twitch out of the corner of his eye which usually meant she was one step away from hitting something and Alec had a feeling it would be him.

Isabelle sighed, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "You know what, just come and we'll see for ourselves. Let's go."

There was something that didn't make sense though. Alec furrowed his brows, "but I thought we have the two o'clock class?"

It was twelve o'clock, which meant that it didn't start for another two hours.

"To get there early of course," Isabelle said impatiently as she waited for her brother to lock the door after them. "I heard it gets pretty packed and I want to be in the front so we can get plenty of eye candy."

Alec didn't like how Isabelle used the 'we'.

The walk to the local gym was a reasonably short trip. Alec and Isabelle lived in an apartment near a major shopping centre, so built around were plenty of small quaint coffee shops, Laundromats and then there was the gym two blocks down.

Isabelle pushed through the glass door entrance of the gym first and Alec followed a few steps after. The girl frowned when she noticed a group of five women standing outside one of the rooms, chatting to each other. Apparently, they also had the same idea to arrive early to get a good position. So while Isabelle glowered at them, Alec tugged on his shirt nervously, biting the side of his cheek. For some reason, he had the strangest feeling that he would be the _only _male here. He stood there, toeing the ground as Isabelle walked to the reception and talked to the lady – a busty blonde woman who Alec would have probably have considered attractive if he wasn't gay – and getting her name crossed off the booking list. She paid for the entrance fee before she all but skipped back to her brother. She took his hand and pulled him into the line.

Great, now they had to wait.

Alec felt his frown deepen. He could think of better things to do with two hours – he could fit in four different TV shows or watch the _Lord of the Rings. _Again. It wasn't his fault he found Legolas attractive. Or, of course, he could go pwn some noobs in Starcraft II. Yes, Alec had a bit of a nasty streak when it came to gaming. It's probably because of all the violent games he played.

But instead, for two hours he had to play the _Lord of the Rings _movie in his mind; well, at least of what he could remember that is, since he was stuck here with no hopes of escaping. It just was not the same thing. In that time, Isabelle spent it chatting with the girls that stood in front of them, managing to send four home in tears and securing her spot closer to the front of line. She had her eyes on the last girl in front of her.

Finally, the reception lady took out a key and helped them open the door to the room. She gestured them inside. Apparently the instructor was going to be a little late so they were allowed to get comfortable.

As soon as Alec got inside, he made a beeline for the back of the room but Isabelle caught his arm and brought him right to the very front, much to his horror.

Ever so slowly, more and more women were piling and Alec had a bad feeling that his intuition with him being the only male in an all female class (not including the instructor) was going to be correct. It was good that the room was quite large, so there was enough room for the thirty or so women, so Alec wouldn't brush against one by accident, and the walls that encased them were mirrors, giving all the women an opportunity to preen themselves.

It was ten minutes past two now, the wall clock said so, and still no show with the yoga instructor. Alec could hear Isabelle's hum of disappointment and frowned. What kind of teacher would be late to their own class? Already, Alec could tell that the instructor was going to be a laid-back type of guy, his lack of punctuality says that much. Alec shifted, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. He could feel quite a few glares against his back – they were probably annoyed with him blocking their view with his height but were too polite to scold him. Alec sort of wished they would, so he can at least have an excuse to go to the back away from all the eyes on him, but Isabelle silenced any possible complaints with a glare of her own.

Alec sighed. He should stop raising his hopes for nothing.

All of a sudden, the doors banged open, making everyone in the room, including Alec, jump. A tall tanned man walked in, looking very comfortable with himself. His shoulders were slouched and his hair was in spikes. Alec was right; he had a very laid-back feel about him.

The first thing that Alec noticed about him was that he was… well, bright. He was wearing a hot pink shirt that exposed his midriff, bright yellow sweatbands and headband, a hell lot of rings (one for each finger), bracelets and bright rainbow coloured sweatpants. Alec didn't know why the women crowded around here – it was so obvious that the guy was gay, though if they were lucky, maybe bi but Alec couldn't be too sure. Maybe there was a reason they believed that they had a chance with someone dressed so… outrageously, for a lack of a better word.

But there was one thing for sure, Isabelle was right. The yoga instructor WAS incredibly hot. Like smoking hot. He must have some Asian blood in him, Alec had once heard that mixed-ethnic people were really good looking and if Alec looked at him hard enough, he could see it showing in the slight curve of his eyes. He had amazingly gorgeous goldish green eyes – Alec never even knew that people could have eye colours like that which harmonized into beautiful green with gold flecks and swirls.

"Okay ladies!" The yoga instructor boomed, before he cast Alec a look before the corner of his mouth quirked into a smile. "And boy." Alec fumed at the statement. He was not a boy – he was a man. He was eighteen, thus considered an adult and therefore a _man_. "My name is Magnus Bane, and I'll be your Yoga instructor for this session. Feel free to call me Bane, Magnus or Magnus the Magnificent."

Alec fought the need to gag at the insincere laughter that followed as the women fawned over him. Magnus either didn't mind or he just didn't notice because he barely batted an eyelash and ignored them.

Magnus clasped his hands together, making his bracelets jingle. "Okay, we're going to first start with some stretching. Would everyone like to partner up?"

Alec's hand immediately snapped forward to grab Isabelle's wrist, just in case she was even considering partnering with someone else.

"Good." Magnus nodded in approval once he noticed everyone was partnered up. "Now, I'll show you how it's gone. Boy, come here."

Alec looked behind him, almost expecting another guy to be standing there, but there wasn't. Alec bit his cheek, feeling his cheeks flare with heat and he gazed at the yoga instructor shyly with half-lidded eyes. Magnus jerked strangely before he regained his composure and beckoned Alec to come quicker.

Alec moved so he was standing in front of Magnus, shifting nervously on his feet as he wondered what he was supposed to do. "What's your name?"

For a second, Alec was taken back before he managed to pull himself together. He didn't know why he wasn't expecting the question, Magnus probably just wanted to know what his partner's name was.

"A-Alec." He suddenly wanted to slap himself for stuttering. Instead, he cleared his throat, as if doing so would stop the stutter. "Alec Lightwood." Well, at least he sounded okay this time.

Magnus nodded, smiling lopsidedly and looked vaguely pleased. Alec found the smile awfully endearing. "Okay then," he turned to the rest of the women; "Me and Alec here are going to do some squats. Would everyone please turn to their partner and do the same?"

Despite no longer having a partner, Isabelle didn't seem to mind – in fact, she looked rather pleased.

Without warning, Magnus' hand was suddenly on his shoulder and Alec felt his heart skip a beat. His hands were warm and his heat was burning through Alec's shirt.

"You know how to do squats, right Alec darling?" The man teased and Alec felt his face go red again and unfortunately he had no way to hide it. Turning his head would be too obvious so he just settled with lowering his gaze to the ground. He found himself staring at Magnus' rainbow shoelaces and purple converse shoes. Alec frowned; they seemed hardly suitable for a gym setting.

When he felt Magnus go down, Alec let himself follow. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Alec let his attention slip and his eyes glazed over in thought. The action he was doing didn't require much attention and Alec had a feeling if he focused on Magnus too much, his brain would suffer from overstimulation.

He was vaguely aware of the beginning of a burn in the muscles of his thighs before Magnus suddenly stopped and straightened his back. Alec blinked, his focus sharpening as Magnus turned back to his class and ordered them quietly to stop. For some reason, even though Magnus had already released him, Alec could still feel the warmth of his touch clinging to his skin.

Just then, Alec wondered whether he would be able to make it through this class with his sanity intact.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I stayed up till 4;30 AM writing this. <strong>First chapter up, how did you like it? Do you think I should continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

The Yoga Instructor

**Second chapter up. My apologies for any typos. It's late.**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews, they made me really happy. And a happy author is an author that updates quickly to please their readers.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned except for the idea and plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

As Magnus walked around, barking orders to different women on correct postures and stances in yoga, Alec found his eyes following him. He was so utterly unique, it was difficult not to be drawn in by him and suddenly, Alec had an understanding why there were fangirls that crowded around him and squealed like pigs whenever he is even mentioned. Alec wasn't quite sure whether this sudden empathy could be considered a good thing.

"You're supposed to lift your legs higher." Alec squeaked abruptly as tanned arms grabbed his legs and bent him in a near impossible angle. "See? Much better."

Alec didn't see it that way. Every muscle in his body protested at the awkward angle and he could feel the blood rushing to his head. He didn't know why Magnus liked picking on him; Alec didn't even know what he did to garner the man's attention and make him dislike him so much, either than the fact that Alec was so noticeable because he was the tallest in the class. For some reason, Magnus would always pass by him and correct him some way or another and then maneuver his limbs like he was a rag doll. Even when he didn't move from his position, Magnus would come back two and a half minutes later and correct him again, grabbing him and directing a limb somewhere else that was completely different to what he said earlier. It was almost like Magnus was correcting him just for the sake of correcting him.

Alec didn't get it though. When Magnus went around to everyone else, he didn't correct them on every little mistake they did and if he did, he would tell them nicely and wouldn't randomly grab them. Alec could only assume that Magnus was softer on them because they were girls. Furthermore, Alec didn't like it when Magnus manhandled him. Actually he did… it's complicated. He liked how warm Magnus' hands were when they touched him, but then he would blush and he hated it when he did.

Alec's neck was cramping. He had most of his weight distributed on his upper back and shoulder-blades and the rest of his lower body was pointing vertically towards the ceiling. Had it been anyone but Magnus, Alec would have firmly decided to never give in to Isabelle's whims and return. But since it _was _Magnus, Alec had a feeling that his suffering was going to be really drawn out.

"And now hold it."

Alec gave his instructor a tormented look and the man laughed, brushing it off. _Sadist_, Alec thought glumly, wondering whether it was normal to lose the feel of one's toes. _Pull yourself together_, Alec told himself, _just hold it a few more minutes. Any second now, the class is going to finish._

"Okay ladies and Alec, that will end us for today's session."

Alec immediately let the rest of his body drop, feeling his joints sing with relief and laid there unmoving for a few moments, flat on his back, and stared at the ceiling. He could hear a chorus of 'thank you' by the women, followed by giggling.

"I'll see you on Thursday." Magnus said, waving them away. Alec sat himself up and watched as Isabelle walked out of the gym without him. He frowned. _Just because we live close doesn't mean she can just ditch me, _he thought sourly, rising to his feet and dusting his pants.

Alec made a move to leave, but Magnus' voice stopped him in his tracks. "Alec, can I have a moment?"

_Omigod. Omigod. _Alec's brain supplied and his blue eyes widened in alarm as he realized just how much trouble he was in. Magnus must dislike him more than he had first thought to actually challenge him to a fight as soon as class finished. Alec turned around slowly so he was facing Magnus fully but let his gaze drop to the ground.

"Y-Yes?" Alec shoved his hands in his pocket to hide the tremble.

Magnus ran a hand through his spiked hair and hadn't Alec been so terrified, he might have stopped to admire him.

"7:30 tonight outside of here sound good?" He sounded so confident, like he issued challenges to poor unsuspecting dorks on a regular basis. No, it did not sound good. In Alec's opinion, it was beyond good. It was bad. _Very_ bad.

"I-I…" Magnus turned and left before Alec even had the chance to form a proper response, throwing a wave over his shoulder. Alec felt as though the wave was to mock him. Alec stood there in a dumbfounded silence.

For the rest of the night, Alec sat at home on the brink of having an anxious fit. He didn't want to fight Magnus. There was no way he wanted to lift a finger against the man and it didn't help that he wasn't too confident with his own fighting ability. He didn't expect he could win. There was also the factor that he wasn't masochistic either, he didn't like pain that much – even the sight of blood made him queasy. He could just not go, but then Magnus would give him hell in class and should he stop going to the gym, Magnus would probably start bullying his sister. No, as the big brother, he couldn't let that happen.

He was sweating and he had bitten his fingernails down to the nub. He was so nervous he couldn't even enjoy watching the _Lord of the Rings. _And that was saying something.

* * *

><p>Isabelle came through the door, a bag of groceries on hand. She frowned, noticing that most of the lights were still off, either than the flickering of the TV as Legolas came into view. "Alec?" She called out, switching on the lights so light flooded their apartment. No response. She walked into the living room, fully intent to turn off the TV when something caught her eye.<p>

It was a mountain of pillows piled together to resemble a fortress, which would have been strange, if she didn't spot the top of her brother's head half hidden beneath. She squatted down in front of where she assumed her brother was hiding and cleared her throat. The mountain jerked slightly, though not hard enough to send the pillows rolling off.

"Any particular reason why you're in your corporeal happy place?" She asked, and despite being a bit worried about why Alec had felt the need to go there, she found an amused smile appear on her face at her brother's antics. Though Alec was usually the mature one, there were times when it seemed like Alec was the younger sibling.

"I don't know what to do." The mountain said. "Magnus wants me to meet him outside the gym at 7:30 tonight."

Alec didn't know why he told her that – he didn't want his baby sister to worry about him. This is something he had to do, for her sake at least.

However, instead of Isabelle crying on his shoulder, betting him not to go, the girl squealed, "I knew it!" Alec trembled inside his pillow. Was Magnus' murderous intent _that_ noticeable?

"You should go!"

Alec frantically shrugged the pillows off him so he could give his sister a baffled look. Well, sure, he had reluctantly decided to go, but he didn't expect Isabelle to sound so enthusiastic when he was more than likely going to get hurt.

Isabelle grabbed his wrists and pulled him to his feet. "I can understand why you're nervous, but you're going to have to relax. Don't worry your pretty head too much."

It was hard to not think about it when you know you're about to get the beating of your life.

"Come, come Alec, you got to change into something nice."

"I can't." Alec replied. Well, Alec guessed that he could understand that if you were inevitably about to get beat up, it's better to get beat up AND look good at the same time. But Alec didn't care about looking like a sexy bloody mess. "He'll destroy it." Alec explained and Isabelle blinked before she made a sound of agreement at the back of her throat.

"Ah, good idea. It's best to plan ahead in case he ends up ripping the clothes off your body."

Alec whimpered at the thought. She sounded so excited; it was like she was on a completely different page to him. She was supposed to be a bit more sympathetic to his plight. Instead, all he got was amusement.

After that, Isabelle left him to do her own thing, more than likely to go on Facebook and most likely update her status to _My brother is so BAAAADASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_.

Alec frowned, and sat there anxiously until 7:20. He didn't even eat; afraid that Magnus would punch him in the stomach and make him vomit it out. Or maybe he should have eaten, because then he would be able to blow his chunk over Magnus' purple converse shoes. It would serve him right.

"Time to face the music." Alec moaned to himself as he rose to his feet. he couldn't delay it any longer. He was more than convinced that this was going to be the worst night of his life.

* * *

><p>Despite dragging his feet the whole way, Alec still managed to get to the gym on time. He had half-hoped Magnus would be late, but unfortunately as soon as he spotted the gym he saw Magnus leaning against the brick wall.<p>

_God, he's so hot_. Alec thought wistfully. If Magnus had looked amazing in the gym; under the streetlight, he was absolutely breathtaking. And his clothes were really nice, consisting of a pair of tight black leather pants and an emerald green silk shirt that brought out his greenish eyes. They were much more toned down compared to his exercise clothes and made him look indescribably gorgeous.

It hardly seemed suitable for fighting and the pants looked awfully restrictive but Magnus was probably confident that he wouldn't break a sweat. It was such a shame though. Alec had a feeling that for most of this encounter, he was going to be on the ground eating dust so he wouldn't be able to give the clothes the admiration it deserved.

Magnus spotted him shortly after and straightened himself so he was no longer leaning against the wall. "Ah good, you're here." Alec flinched when the man moved towards him, but instead of hitting him, Magnus wrapped his long fingers around his wrist and pulled him in a random direction.

Alec's eyes widened even more. _Oh God, he must be planning something bad to me if he's going to take me somewhere where there's no witnesses_, he thought fearfully, imagining his broken body shoved in a trash can somewhere in a dark alleyway. His breathing deepened as he suddenly felt the onset of hysteria flaring in his chest. Magnus must have felt his hand tremble or something because he suddenly turned around and looked at him.

"Alec darling, are you okay?" His eyes swept over Alec's shaking form, taking in his wide eyes and white pale face. "You know, if you didn't want to go out with me, you could have said so."

It's not like he was left with much of a choice. If he didn't do it, Isabelle would – Wait_, what?_ Alec blinked owlishly, wondering if he had misheard Magnus. The guy couldn't have said what he thought he said.

"What do you mean?" Alec said faintly, earning a distressed sound from Magnus as the young man ran another hand through his hair. It was the first time in Alec's experience that Magnus was not oozing confidence.

"I thought you were interested. Or at least I assumed you were so I asked you on a date but it never occurred to me that you didn't want to go. I mean, I'm usually good at noticing this kind of stuff but I guess I… misread your signals." Magnus was babbling. Alec found it absolutely adorable.

Relief. All Alec felt was relief. He had thought wrong. Magnus wasn't planning to beat him up, he wanted to – Alec felt a shock of electricity go through him as what Magnus said hit home. Magnus Bane: Mr. Hot 'n' Sexy Yoga Instructor wants to go on a date with _him_? Suddenly, Isabelle's reactions at home seemed to make a lot more sense.

Alec felt faint again, this time not from fear. "I-I…" His voice caught so he cleared his throat. "I am. Interested that is. Very, very… I… uh…" Without even thinking, he buried his face into Magnus' shirt to hide the blush that was flaring like a beacon.

Magnus looked stunned for a moment before his widest smile yet appeared on his face and suddenly, the confidence ooze was back. "Ah, good."

Alec glanced up at the man before moving away, embarrassed that he had grabbed the other man like that. Even if it looked like Magnus liked it.

Everything seemed perfect… except one thing.

Alec looked down at his clothes, horrified. Before he left, he changed into his oldest and most worn out clothes with various holes and tears because he was afraid his good clothes would get damaged in the fight.

"But… I'm not really dressed for the occasion."

Magnus' eyes raked over him before a grin appeared on his face and his eyes sparkled. Just by the look, Alec could tell that he could be dressed in a cardboard box and Magnus would still like it. For the first time in his life, Alec actually felt beautiful.

Alec blushed, looking at the man shyly as Magnus reached out and grabbed his hand. He entwined their fingers before swinging their joined hands back and forth.

"Shall we go then, my dear?"

Alec pressed his face against Magnus' shoulder to hide the smile threatening to blossom on his lips.

"O-Okay."

What Alec had thought was going to be the worst night of his life suddenly had the potential to be the best.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm quite pleased how this turned out, it sort of just happened. Magnus just wanted to use any excuse to touch him and oblivious Alec misunderstood and thought he was being mean to him. Please review thanks :D <strong>


End file.
